Little Book of Facts
by busybee6563
Summary: Kurt buys a book full of facts and decides to see if some of them are true. Blaine, somewhat unknowingly, helps him. Hilarity and fluff ensue.
1. Prologue

**A/N:** So this is a new story that randomly came to me when I was browsing Tumblr. Lots of lovely fluffy drabble-type things to come :)

There should be the first fact up later today.

Enjoy, and reviews are always appreciated.

* * *

><p>Kurt sat down heavily on his bed and dropped the bags from various stores on the floor carefully. He'd had a good time with 'his girls' shopping, gossiping and bitching; three of his favourite things to do.<p>

He smiled to himself as he dug through the bags and pulled out a small book that he'd bought from Barnes and Noble. It was called 'The Little Book of Facts' and Kurt wasn't quite sure how it'd caught his eye, but it had and he'd bought it, mostly for the novelty, he supposed.

He flicked through a few pages, reading some of the facts printed on them.

"Did you know…shopping activated pleasure centres in the brain, releasing chemicals such a dopamine that create a similar feeling to drug addicts getting a fix."

Kurt could certainly agree with that one. He flipped through a couple more pages and stopped randomly. The words at the top told him he was in the 'love and attraction' section. Slightly intrigued, he started to read some of the facts and began to giggle.

He'd definitely have to try these out on Blaine to see if they were true.


	2. Beard

**A/N:** So this turned out far longer than I anticipated! I had a ridiculous amount of fun writing this. Hopefully you'll have fun reading it too.

Enjoy, and reviews are always appreciated.

* * *

><p>"<strong>Did you know…a man's beard grows faster when he's anticipating sex?"<strong>

Kurt smirked mischievously to himself as he opened the door of the coffee shop and looked around for the familiar gel-topped head and uniform-clad body that belonged to his boyfriend.

As usual, Blaine had arrived slightly earlier than Kurt and had ordered their morning coffee. He was stood at the counter collecting them when Kurt arrived and turned to see Kurt walking towards him with a determined look in his eye. He didn't stop when he was a foot or so away, instead invading Blaine's personal space, taking a second to note that Blaine was clean shaven - good, that'd make it easier to measure - before pressing their lips together heatedly. If he was going to do this, he was going to do this properly, right?

Blaine struggled to keep his grip on the coffee safe - he didn't want to squeeze the cups and get hot liquid on his hands or loosen his grip and drop them and get it all over his feet. Luckily for him, Kurt pulled away before a disaster could occur.

"This one mine?" Kurt took a cup from Blaine, attempting to keep the victorious look from his face and voice nonchalant when he saw how stunned and adorably flustered Blaine looked. He cleared his throat roughly.

"Uh…yeah, I think so, probably." The kiss had taken him by surprise - they rarely kissed in public, what with the attitudes of people living in Ohio, and even then it was a quick peck at the most.

Kurt turned, lead them to their usual table and sat down. He made sure to push his chair in enough so he could rub his legs against Blaine's. Which he did. Not constantly, just occasionally when he thought Blaine might not be expecting it.

It was obvious Blaine was trying to hide his reaction, biting his lip and staring down at his coffee for a moment to compose himself when he felt the pressure of Kurt's leg against his. Alas, there's not much one can do to hide blushing and Blaine blushed quite a bit.

Kurt did his best to act as though he were doing nothing, talking about his shopping trip at the weekend, deciding to leave out the fact that he'd bought the book of facts just in case, by some strange twist of fate, Blaine became suspicious as to what Kurt was doing and somehow linked the two.

And Blaine tried his best to act as though Kurt was doing nothing too, contributing to the conversation what he could, though Kurt noticed, and admittedly loved, the way his breath hitched slightly in the middle of some of his sentences.

All too soon, it was time for them to leave to go to their respective schools. After finishing their coffees, they stood and left the shop.

Kurt walked Blaine to his car, however, he didn't get the chance unlock it as Kurt, after casting a cautious glance around to check no-one was watching, trapped Blaine between his body and the car door and crashed their lips together for a second time that morning.

He heard Blaine let out a low moan and felt fingers rush to his face to hold it there. He clutched at Blaine's hips and ran his tongue along his bottom lip before sucking on it for a second then pulling away. Blaine followed his movement, whining quietly when their lips parted. Kurt smiled.

"Have fun at school." He winked, kissing Blaine quickly again then strode over to his own car, pausing to wave to Blaine who weakly waved back, still having not quite recovered, before getting in and making his way to McKinley.

* * *

><p>Kurt had thought the whole thing through the night before. Though the book had said sex, he figured the effects would be the same if it was a long and rather intense make-out session was being anticipated instead, since they hadn't actually had sex yet and were both waiting until they were definitely ready.<p>

He'd compiled all the knowledge he had of romantic films and decided on what he was going to do.

While sat being bored to death in double History, he decided that it was the right time to initiate the next step.

He slid out his phone carefully, making sure the teacher was definitely busy at the other side of the room before sending a message to Blaine.

_The house should be empty tonight. Dad and Finn are going to a game and Carole's working late. Fancy coming round? x_

He toyed with the idea of a wink-face, eventually deciding against it; he thought they were kind of tacky. Kurt quickly pressed send before putting his phone back into his pocket. It didn't take long for it to vibrate with Blaine's reply.

_Sure, what time do you want me? x_

Kurt took his time in replying. Making Blaine wait occasionally could be fun. He told him any time after four would be fine.

* * *

><p>Kurt arrived home at half past three to find, as expected, that no-one was in. He went up to his room and looked at himself in the mirror before deciding he should change into something else. He pulled on a light grey button-down, a dark red tie and some of the tightest black jeans he owned. He fixed his hair in the mirror, smiling to himself before heading back downstairs to sit in the living room.<p>

There was the most recent copy of Vogue on the coffee table and Kurt picked it up, flicking to an article he wanted to re-read.

He didn't get far since there was a knock on the door a few minutes later. Kurt looked up at the clock. It was dead on four o'clock. He smiled and got up to answer the door.

It was Blaine. Of course it was Blaine. Kurt started to say hi but he was cut off.

"Is there anyone in?" Blaine asked quickly, cautious as ever.

"Like I said, everyone's out." Kurt had barely gotten the words out when Blaine closed the space between them, kissing Kurt hungrily. Kurt managed to shut the front door before Blaine pushed him up against the wall.

"I've been thinking about you all day," he gasped, attacking Kurt's neck with open-mouthed kisses.

"I've been thinking about you too," Kurt murmured. At that point he remembered what his plan was and brought his hands to cup Blaine's face. He pulled their lips together and rubbed his hands along the length of Blaine's jaw.

There was definitely stubble there. The feeling of it made Kurt shiver a little. For a second, Kurt realised he didn't really have anything to compare it to, but the thought was soon forgotten because Blaine had hold of his tie and was pulling him towards the stairs.

Kurt thought it had been a rather successful first investigation.


	3. Gym

**A/N:** Wow. I'd never imagined such a response to this! This is officially the most people who've had anything of mine on story alert ever. And there were only two chapters up!  
>Anyway, I hope you enjoy this one. I'm going to <strong>try<strong> and update weekly, but I can't promise anything; it all depends on how much work my sixth form teachers decide to give me!  
>Also, if you happen to come across a fact you want Kurt and Blaine to test out, give it to me in a reviewmessage and I'll see what they can do ;)  
>Finally, the next chapter up should be a sequel to this. It's planned out in my head already!<p>

* * *

><p>"<strong>Did you know…exercise is a natural aphrodisiac?"<strong>

"I still don't see why you feel the need to go to the gym, Kurt," Blaine said as they stepped through the doorway. He leaned closer and whispered, "you look gorgeous enough as it is."

Kurt could feel his face heat as a blush spread across his cheeks. He still, after nearly three months of dating, wasn't used to compliments just being dropped into conversation.

"Anyway," Blaine nudged Kurt's shoulder, "aren't you worried about all that sweat messing up your hair?" He was temporarily distracted by the image of Blaine getting all sweaty to process the words. Then Kurt turned round to find him grinning. Kurt elbowed him in the ribs.

"Shut up, Anderson, I can see the extra gel you put in yours to make sure it doesn't get all fluffy." Blaine opened his mouth to say something in reply but couldn't think of a good enough retort so closed it….and opened it again. Kurt laughed, taking Blaine's hand and tugged him along.

"Come on, mini Mr Schue, let's get in there."

They'd put on their gym clothes before leaving so they paid the friendly woman at the reception desk, passed straight through the changing rooms, pausing only to put their bags in a locker, and went into gym itself.

There were a few people dotted around using various weight machines and treadmills, but it wasn't as busy as Kurt thought it would be. He came to the conclusion that two o'clock on a Sunday afternoon wasn't particularly optimum gym-going time for the people of Ohio.

Good. He'd feel self conscious if people were all around, watching him flailing while running or being not quite strong enough to lift a certain weight.

Blaine was his usual slightly impatient self and jumped on the nearest machine to get started. Kurt was more careful. His, admittedly short, time on both the Cheerios and football team had assured him that warming up was the best way to avoid injury.

After carefully stretching his arms, torso and legs, which Blaine paused his enthusiastic cycling to watch, Kurt climbed onto the exercise bike next to him and started pedalling himself.

It soon turned into an undeclared but passionate competition between them to see who could pedal the fastest and for the longest. Kurt resorted to slightly dirty tactics in the end, reaching over to turn the dial on Blaine's right up, so far that he couldn't push against the resistance and he gave in.

"Fine," he panted, temporarily too tired to argue, "you win this one." Kurt, red faced and slightly sweaty, punched the air.

"One-nil to me!" He breathed, "I'm so gonna kick your ass today!"

So then, it all became a challenge or a race.

They saw who could run on the top setting on the treadmill for the longest - Blaine won. Kurt claimed he'd allowed that one so he could catch up. It had probably been quite dangerous, but they didn't care - they were having fun.

They saw who could put up with the slowest setting for the longest - Kurt won this time. Blaine whined that he'd come for exercise not training to be a snail.

They saw who could do the most push-ups. Kurt won again, Blaine blaming his loss this time on that fact that he'd tried - and failed - to do them one-handed. Kurt told him it was his own fault for trying to show off. Blaine stuck his tongue out and, at that point, Kurt had to try very hard to resist the urge to catch it. With his teeth

They moved on to the rowing machine next. Kurt jumped on first, strapping his feet onto the plastic at either side.

"First to 300 metres?" He offered.

"If you think you can manage it," Blaine teased, folding his arms.

"Hey, I've got no problems with stamina if that's what you're implying." Kurt smirked, turning a little red…but not quite as red as Blaine, whose eyebrows had shot up at the remark. Kurt chuckled and grabbed the handle. He pressed a few buttons, resetting the various numbers to zero and began rowing.

It was fairly easy at first and Kurt was able to keep up a quick and steady pace. But at around 200 metres, his arms were straining. He kept his eyes focussed on the digital screen that was counting the distance far too slowly for Kurt's liking.

Finally, the numbers ticked over showing Kurt had gone 300 metres in one minute and thirty six seconds. Arms screaming for a break, Kurt un-strapped his feet and stood up, pointing to the time with a triumphant smile on his face to find Blaine looking at him strangely.

"Beat that, Blaine Warbler!" Blaine's eyes were trained downwards, his jaw slack.

"Blaine?" He looked up suddenly, blinking a few times, his cheeks a shade of pink that Kurt couldn't explain; he was the one who'd just been rowing, not Blaine.

"Huh? Oh, rowing, yeah." A smile spread across Blaine's face. "I'm definitely going to beat you on this one."

He took up Kurt's place on the machine, resetting the numbers as Kurt had and began to row.

_Oh._

Now Kurt understood the way Blaine had been looking at him. As Blaine's arms moved, Kurt could clearly see the muscles moving under his skin, his shirt stretching over his chest with each pull, moving against his torso in a way which surely should be illegal.

Kurt cast a glance down to Blaine's legs, seeing that there too, the muscles were shifting under his lightly tanned skin.

Kurt swallowed. Hard.

Bringing his eyes back up to Blaine's chest, he gripped the hem of his shirt tightly in his hand. How Blaine thought it was appropriate or necessary to move quite like that in front of him, Kurt didn't know.

He let out a quiet whimper as a bead of sweat dripped down the side of Blaine's neck, over his collar bone and soaked into his shirt. It took all Kurt had not to just lick it off. They were in a public place, after all.

But since when had his neck always been that damn…_long_?

Kurt's terribly unclean thoughts were interrupted when Blaine threw his arms up in the air and cheered.

"Yes! One minute twenty nine. Take that!" Kurt was only vaguely surprised to find he didn't really care about winning. Blaine drank a few mouthfuls of the water they'd brought with them and the way his throat moved challenged the very last of Kurt's will power.

He looked up in what he hoped was the direction of a clock he'd seen when he walked in.

"Oh dear, looks like our time's up, we'd better go. Let's just call it a draw." He could hear the scratchiness in his voice and a grin spread across Blaine's face. Kurt lead the way to the changing rooms.

As soon as Blaine entered, he began pulling off his shirt, intending to just get changed in the open. Kurt, however, tugged him round to a section where there were cubicles with doors. He pulled Blaine into one.

"Okay, now you can take that off." Kurt whispered, closing and locking the flimsy door. Blaine complied willingly before turning to his boyfriend and cocking an eyebrow.

"Now, it's only fair if yours comes off too." He reached out and tugged the hem of Kurt's shirt up and over his head, discarding it on the small bench at the side of the changing cubicle.

"Much better," he murmured before Kurt pushed him against the wall, hands either side of his head, their sweaty chests pushed together.

Just before he gave in to his earlier urge to lick up Blaine's neck, two thoughts, aside from the obvious, crossed Kurt's mind.

The first was that he decided he liked the feel of their bodies pressed together like this; he was surprised to find he didn't mind the fact that they were sweaty. _At all_.

The second was that he was sure the book had meant doing the exercise and not watching it.


	4. Massage

**A/N:** Wow, I really didn't expect this reaction to this _at all_. Thank you to everyone who's reviewed/put this on Story Alert. You're all every lovely.

For those of you who may be wondering about A Face Seen Before, the next chapter's about half done. I've had various visits to Universities lately and haven't found too much time to write that...but it's coming, I promise!

Also, I'm working on an AU fic where Blaine teaches Kurt how to dance, so look out for that soon!

Oh, and if you have Tumblr, go follow me! That would be awesome. I'm busybee6363 (don't ask why it's different, I really don't know)

Anywho, enjoy, and reviews are always appreciated.

* * *

><p>"<strong>Did you know…massage releases endorphins and reduces stress hormones, enhancing a general sense of wellbeing?"<strong>

Blaine groaned as he sat down at their usual table in the Lima Bean, dropping his bag next to the chair with a thump. Kurt quirked an eyebrow across from him.

"What's wrong?" A slightly pained look was on Blaine's face when he looked at Kurt.

"My whole body aches. I think even my toes are screaming every time I move. Stupid gym. Stupid exercise…"

Kurt smirked. He spoke slowly.

"This is why we warm up, Blaine. So we don't wake up feeling like a truck ran us over while we were asleep."

"And to think I was counting on you for some sympathy." Kurt just laughed.

They drank their coffee and conversation passed between them easily, as it always had done, Kurt occasionally slipping in a jibe about the state of Blaine's muscles. However, and if asked, he probably wouldn't admit it, but every time Blaine winced as he moved, Kurt felt a pang of something that wasn't good in his stomach. It hurt him to see Blaine hurting.

When it was time for them to leave, Blaine stood up with another groan, his eyes screwing up at the edges a little. He glanced down at his bag and sighed, not looking forward to having to bend down to pick it up.

Kurt took pity on him. He ducked down, grabbed the strap and swung it over his shoulder.

"Never say I don't love you," Kurt warned Blaine as he lead the way to the parking lot.

They usually took it in turns to go to each others' houses to see each other so it was fair on their petrol consumptions. Today was Kurt's turn to drive down to Blaine's after school. At half past four, he pulled into Blaine's drive to find, unsurprisingly, only Blaine's car there. He loved going to Blaine's house because his parents worked until fairly late most days, so they had the house to themselves for a while.

Blaine opened the door before Kurt knocked. He'd obviously been waiting. Kurt pulled him into a hug but pulled away again when he heard Blaine breathe in sharply.

"Sorry," he whispered, "forgot for a moment that I'm going out with a cripple."

"Ha ha," Blaine replied sarcastically, shutting the door and turning to go upstairs. Kurt followed him into his room. It was fairly large and the walls, painted white, were barely visible behind shelves full of books and various photos. They sat down on Blaine's bed. Blaine leaned over to his iPod to turn some music on, as he usually did whenever Kurt came round, but his face scrunched up in pain and he went back to sitting. Kurt gave in, knowing he would at some point that evening anyway and stood up.

"Right, Blaine, take off your shirt." Blaine's eyebrows shot up in surprise; Kurt wasn't usually so…demanding. Blaine recovered quickly.

"I'd rather you took it off for me…" Kurt rolled his eyes.

"I know you would, but if I did that, we'd just end up making out, and, while I'm definitely not opposed to that, it's not exactly my plan for today."

"Then what is your plan?" Blaine asked, intrigued.

"You'll find out soon enough," Kurt told Blaine, "but only if you take off your shirt."

"Fine, fine…it must be something good if I have to be shirtless for it, right?" Blaine smiled up at Kurt and, keeping eye contact with him, unbuttoned his white school shirt. One by one.

_Well damn_. Blaine was making it hard for Kurt to not just bail on everything and launch himself at him and kiss him into oblivion.

Kurt swallowed thickly. Thankfully the image was ruined slightly when Blaine grimaced as he pulled his arms out of the shirt, so Kurt was able to focus on what he'd been planning to do as opposed to what he wanted to do.

Though he suspected he'd enjoy it whichever way.

Once Blaine had made a show of throwing his shirt on the floor, Kurt spoke again.

"Lie on your front on the bed." Blaine's eyebrows raised again, but he did as he was told, resting his head sideways on the pillow and stretching out his legs.

Kurt wondered how he was going to do this.

Then he realised what he'd have to do. The thought both excited and scared him a little. He wasn't sure why.

He kneeled on the bed the brought one leg over so he was straddling Blaine backwards. Blaine was more than a little bit shocked and tried to turn his head round so he could see what Kurt was doing, but pain shot up his neck so he gave up.

Kurt took a deep breath - he hadn't exactly done this before - and placed his hands on Blaine's back.

Blaine jumped, causing his back - _his bare back - _to rub against Kurt. Kurt's sharp intake of breath was barely audible over Blaine's voice.

"God, Kurt, your hands are kind of cold, you know." Kurt cleared his throat.

"Oh, um, yeah. Sorry about that." Kurt rubbed his hands together quickly and pressed them to his face to check they were warm enough. Satisfied that they were, he put them back on Blaine's skin, tentatively squeezing his shoulders.

Blaine let out a hiss and Kurt withdrew them again.

"No, no, keep going, that was good."

So Kurt carefully squeezed Blaine's shoulders again and this time he let out more of a sigh, which encouraged Kurt to dig his thumbs in a little more and move his hands along them, right to where Blaine's arms started and back again.

Blaine's skin was warm and smooth under his fingers as he moved to his neck, rubbing his thumbs up and down the middle, with not too much pressure because he didn't want to cause Blaine any more pain.

Blaine hummed. _Actually hummed_. Kurt smiled.

He moved his hands down to Blaine's back and began pressing his fingers down his spine, kneading the skin at the sides under his fingers. Blaine was silent for a while, then suddenly.

"There, just…right there." Kurt smiled. His hands were near the bottom of his boyfriend's back. He spread his fingers along the expanse of skin there and made little circles with his fingertips. Yes, the massage was definitely working on Blaine how the book had said it would.

Blaine groaned, but not in pain. The sound made Kurt's stomach curl hotly.

He moved his hands up to the top of Blaine's back, a hand on either side, and ran them down slowly, pressing his fingers into the tanned skin, rubbing whatever parts he could reach. Kurt could feel Blaine's relaxing muscles beneath his hands and he'd be lying if he said it didn't feel, well, _really_ _fucking good_.

"Kurt, your hands are magic," Blaine murmured, his eyes now closed, a smile playing on his lips. Kurt bent forward so his lips were at Blaine's ear.

"I try my best." Blaine shivered a little at the feeling of Kurt's breath on his skin.

Kurt then pressed a few light kisses along Blaine's neck, and when Blaine made a noise that sounded like 'mmm', he carried on, kissing across his shoulders then down his spine, his hands still massaging Blaine's sides.

"Remind me to get you to do this more often."

"Only if you return the favour."


	5. Cats

**A/N: **Oh my god, Brittany is a total bitch to write, honestly, this took forever. I hope I've done okay with this chapter. I'm not too sure about it, but the idea of the little scenario with the fact came into my brain so I had to write it...

Enjoy, and leave a review with your thoughts if you can! :)

* * *

><p>"<strong>Did you know…a cat's peripheral vision is 285 degrees?"<strong>

Kurt knocked on the front door of Brittany's house, the fingers of his other hand lazily tangled with Blaine's.

"Why're we here again?" Blaine grinned. He just liked making Kurt say it.

"Because Brittany wants us to be on an episode of 'Fondue for Two'," Kurt replied.

"On and episode of what?" Blaine's amusement was evident in his voice. Kurt sighed. His boyfriend was far too easily entertained.

"Fondue for Two, Blaine. Fondue for Two." A second later, the door was opened, revealing Brittany practically bouncing with excitement. She had her hair down and was wearing a shirt with little dolphins printed on. Stepping inside, Kurt remembered the comment she made about dolphins being gay sharks over a year previously. How fitting.

She led them up the stairs and into her bedroom. The wall opposite them was overflowing with pictures of Brittany with various people. Kurt could see that, on some of them, she'd simply taped her face over someone else's. This was most prominent on the picture of her supposedly meeting Barack Obama. Kurt decided not to ask. He glanced at Blaine to see he was equally bemused.

"Okay, so go sit down, I've just got to warm up before I go on camera." She gestured towards two chairs behind a table that was all set up with fondue and various things to dip in it. This time, it was chocolate fondue.

Brittany suddenly began flailing her arms in every direction, planting her feet a fair distance apart on the floor and bending her knees. Kurt had thought she'd meant warm up her voice or something. He worried about this girl sometimes. For fear of getting hit by a stray hand, Kurt and Blaine crossed the room quickly.

They got to the chairs only to find a massive ball of fur splayed over one of them. Kurt smiled; it'd been a while since he'd seen Lord Tubbington. He was rather fond of Brittany's chubby cat - as long as he didn't get too many hairs on his clothes. He picked the cat up, sat down on the chair, setting Lord Tubbington in his lap, and immediately began fussing over him, scratching between his ears and cooing.

Blaine was less happy to see the cat.

"_What_ is that?" He asked, perching on the other chair, as far away as possible from the animal without falling onto the floor. Kurt looked up, his brows furrowed.

"This adorable little ball of fuzz is Lord Tubbington," he looked back to the cat, "And you're lovely aren't you? You're just a harmless lazy kitty, right Tubby?" Blaine looked a mixture of disgusted and scared. Kurt sighed.

"Just come and stroke him, Blaine, he isn't going to eat you. You wouldn't taste brilliant anyway, with all that gel you put in your hair." Kurt smirked. Blaine sniffed and leaned away.

"Well I've never heard you complaining…and anyway, I'd rather not. Cats aren't really my thing. They just roam about everywhere and hide and kill poor little defenceless animals and bring them to you as if you say 'look, this is what happens when you anger me, now get me some cat food before it's too late'. _And_ they have fleas." Kurt was smiling. He was used to his boyfriend having weird aversions to things, so he decided to just go back to fussing over Lord Tubbington.

A few moments passed where the only sounds in the room were Kurt's gentle murmurs to the cat and Brittany blowing raspberries from across the room.

"Kurt," Blaine hissed, but Kurt didn't seem to hear him.

"Kurt!" He whispered a little more urgently. Kurt looked at him, slightly exasperated.

"What is it, Blaine?" He asked.

"The beast's looking at me." Kurt couldn't help but laugh.

"Blaine, he isn't even looking anywhere near you. In fact, he's looking the other way."

"No, Kurt, that's where you're wrong, because every time I move, it's ears prick up." He pointed at said ears accusingly for emphasis. Kurt quirked an eyebrow at him.

"Look, look, I'll show you. Make sure it's looking over there." Kurt, humouring him slightly, took Lord Tubbington's chin between his fingers, making sure he was looking at the wall opposite.

"Right, now watch the ears, watch them." Blaine moved exaggeratedly in his seat, and sure enough, the cat's ears twitched and perked up. Blaine shifted uncomfortably. The effect this had made on Kurt, however, wasn't the one Blaine had wanted.

"How can you see all the way back there, hmm? Oh you're a clever cat, that's how. Clever, clever Lord Tubby." Blaine's shoulders drooped. Why was his boyfriend giving all his attention to a stupid cat anyway? He felt as though he was being replaced by a probably-disease-carrying pile of fuzz. And then he felt even worse because he was getting jealous of a cat for goodness sakes, a _cat._

Luckily for Blaine, before he could sink and lower into the (fairly literal) claws of jealousy, Brittany bounded over, her strange warming up obviously finished. She smiled widely, looking down at Lord Tubbington.

"Ahh, Lord Tubbington always liked you, Kurt, didn't you, eh? He asks about you sometimes…" Blaine would've been annoyed by her joining in lavishing the monster with attention if it wasn't for the fact that she plucked it from Kurt's lap, sat down and put it on hers instead.

Blaine immediately scooted as close to Kurt as he could and grabbed his hand, wrinkling his nose slightly when he felt a few stray cat hairs on his fingers. He sincerely hoped Kurt wouldn't smell like cats later.

"So guys, are you ready to start filming?" Brittany beamed, setting the cat down and pulling out a black remote from her pocket.

"As ready as we'll ever be," replied Kurt, taking a deep breath before touching a hand to his hair to make sure it was all in place. Brittany stared at the remote control hard for a second, her tongue poking out from between her lips before pointing it at the camera set up a short distance away and pressing a button triumphantly. A red light lit up and she cleared her throat.

"Hello and welcome to this week's Fondue for Two. On the show we have the hottest new couple Kurt Hummel and Blaine Warbler and-"

"Anderson."

"What?"

"It's Anderson, not Warbler. Blaine Anderson." Brittany stared at Blaine for a second.

"That makes on sense…" she muttered. Kurt rolled his eyes.

"And shouldn't it be Fondue for Three since there are three of us?"

"Why does everyone keep saying that? Not for you, no. See because you're a hobbit you don't count as a proper person." Blaine's eyebrows shot up and he hastily reached for some fondue, dipping a grape rather violently into the melted chocolate. Kurt stifled a giggle.

"Anyway, onto the first and most important question. Blaine, do you wanna make out with me?" Blaine choked on the bite he'd just taken.


	6. Tongue Twisters

**A/N:** You guys are far, far too kind! Thank you for all your lovely reviews!

Hey, whaddaya know, I keep trying to write fluff and it ends up looking more like smut! I think my brain's trying to tell me something!  
>If anyone's heard any awesome facts you want Blaine to try out, just leave me them in a review and we'll see what Blaine makes of them. ;)<p>

Enjoy, and tell me what you thought in a review!

* * *

><p>"<strong>Did you know…the hardest tongue twister is 'the sixth sick sheik's sixth sheep's sick' and the shortest is 'toy boat'?"<strong>

As soon as Kurt read it, he wondered how he would test this one.

He thought about asking 'hey, if there's six sheiks and the last one's sick and he's got six sheep and the sixth one's caught his illness, what would that mean?' for all of two seconds because one, it's a kind of weird question to ask, two, Blaine would probably not know what on earth he was going on about and three, even if he did, he'd probably not give Kurt the answer he wanted. Also, Blaine would probably have questioned the sanity of his boyfriend.

There wasn't really a way he could trick Blaine into saying "the sixth sick sheik's sixth sheep's sick" in a conversation once, never mind getting him to repeat it in order to properly twist his tongue.

He also thought about putting the two phrases into some script, pretending it was an assignment for Glee Club and asking Blaine to run his lines with him. However, he'd have to come up with the script and then make up an assignment that would require script work. Also, Blaine would probably have been very suspicious.

So, partly because it was the most effective way and mostly because he was feeling particularly lazy, Kurt decided to just ask Blaine to say the tongue twisters.

He wasn't going to totally randomly ask though; that'd make Blaine suspicious too.

Blaine arrived at ten o'clock on the Saturday morning holding a cup of coffee in each hand.

"Coffee?" He asked rhetorically, giving Kurt his before leaning forward and kissing him in greeting.

"You know we could have just had the coffee from my kitchen.? The coffee that's free." Kurt said when then parted, wrapping his hand around the cup Blaine had given him and shutting the door. Blaine laughed.

"I know, but coffee from the coffee shop's always better." Kurt raised an eyebrow. "Not that the coffee you make's horrible or anything!" Blaine added quickly. Kurt rolled his eyes.

"You're right I suppose, as you annoyingly are most of the time." Blaine grinned. "Thank you for bringing me coffee, Blaine." He kissed him again in thanks.

They were about to go up to Kurt's room when Burt called out from the living room where he was sat watching TV.

"Hey Blaine!"

"Hi Mr Hummel!" They moved to the doorway.

"Call me Burt, Blaine, you're making me feel old!" He shook his head. "You guys got any plans for today?"

"We haven't really decided," Kurt replied, "I was thinking we could just watch a movie in my room or something." He looked to Blaine who nodded in agreement.

"Sounds good. Just remember to tell me if you're going out, Kurt." Burt had reminded Kurt of this at least ten times in the past month. Kurt was quite sure he'd remember.

"I will, Dad." His voice trailed off as he dragged Blaine down the hallway and up the stairs.

"Do you want to pick or shall I?" Kurt asked, placing his coffee on his nightstand. Blaine shrugged.

"You choose. I'll choose next time." Kurt exhaled slightly - if Blaine had wanted to choose, Kurt would've had to test out the tongue twisters some other way. But he'd been pretty sure Blaine would let him choose since he was, as ever, the gentleman.

So Kurt went over to his shelves and pretended to scrutinise his DVD collection deciding what to pick before eventually pulling out Singing In the Rain from where he'd put it the night before. He showed the cover to Blaine.

"This okay?" Blaine nodded, sitting on Kurt's bed.

"Yep, sounds good." Kurt crossed the room, turned on his TV and put the DVD in the player before joining Blaine, who by that point had taken off his shoes and was laid on his front on the bed.

Kurt pressed play on the remote control then set it down on the bed so he could twine his fingers with Blaine's in-between them.

The coffee was soon forgotten as they cheerily sang along to all the songs, occasionally commenting on something and laughing. Kurt's remarks about 'what on earth are they wearing? I wouldn't dress a donkey in that!' rendering Blaine a giggling mess.

Soon, it came to the scenes with the diction coach and they were reciting the tongue twisters he provided and singing along to 'Moses Supposes'. They even tried to dance along, their legs tangling together in the air and arms hitting each other. They ended the song laughing.

"Hey Blaine, do you know what I heard the hardest tongue twister is?"

"What? Red lorry yellow lorry?" Blaine smiled widely.

"No, not quite. It's," he took a breath and spoke slowly, "the sixth sick sheik's sixth sheep's sick." Blaine nodded once before trying himself.

"Right…the sixth sick sheik's sixth sheep's sick." He beamed at Kurt like a four year old who'd just been told he could have sweets. He tried again, purely to show off but this time spoke too quickly, ending up saying 'six' far more times than he should. Kurt giggled at his boyfriend's over-confidence

"Not quite that, dear," he said and Blaine stuck out his tongue. "Oh, not quite twisted yet? How about 'toy boat' then?" Blaine frowned.

"Oh, that's easy! Toy boat…toy boat…toy boat…toy…boat…t-toy boy-" Kurt started laughing loudly, his head thrown back. "No, I meant toy boat! Toy boat, Kurt!" Kurt only laughed harder, rolling over and nearly falling off the bed but grabbing onto Blaine so he wouldn't.

"Hey, stop laughing it's not fu-it's not funny!" Despite himself, Blaine started laughing too, holding onto Kurt as though he'd float away if he didn't.

They'd almost stopped but Kurt said 'toy boy' again and they collapsed into another round of giggles.

When they'd eventually calmed down, Blaine was looking Kurt right in the eyes.

"What?" Blaine's gaze was making him squirm a little.

"Oh it's just that I can think of something else I'd rather do with my tongue, anyway." Kurt smirked and raised an eyebrow.

"Do tell," he replied before Blaine crashed their lips together, wasting no time in twisting his tongue around Kurt's.

They missed Don, Kathy and Cosmo singing Good Mornin'. They didn't really mind.


	7. Eyes

**A/N:** Hey guys! I'm so very, very sorry about the amount of time it's taken me to update this! I've just been a little overwhelmed with stuff concerning school and university and I haven't been in the mood to even read fics, never mind write them.

But I'm back now! And spurred on by all the 'omfgasdfghjkl' spoilers on Tumblr, I'm rewarding you for bearing with me by giving you the hottest thing I've written yet. So I hope you enjoy it. Feel free to leave me your thoughts in a review! :)

* * *

><p><strong>Did you know…When you look at someone you love, your pupils dilate. The same happens when you look at someone you hate.<strong>

**A man's average heartbeat is 70 beats per minute.**

They were at Kurt's house sat together on his bed, legs flush together, shoulders touching watching a film; something that had become almost a weekly ritual for them. This week, they were watching Titanic, which Kurt's book had told him it had taken two hundred million dollars to make, whereas the actual ship had cost a mere seven million dollars. Titanic had been watched by both Kurt and Blaine far too many times and they kept chipping in comments about how terrible Leonardo DiCaprio's hair looks or how beautiful the inside of the ship is.

As Rose and Jack are dancing, they find themselves looking at each other smiling and they're caught up there meeting the other's gaze. Kurt remembers what he read in his book of facts earlier that day and shifts his focus to Blaine's pupils. Sure enough they're pretty huge and it causes Kurt's stomach to drop just a little and his chest to constrict just a little. He knows that Blaine loves him, he's said it to him, and every time, it made Kurt feel as though he were the most important person in the universe, just for a few seconds. But there's something different about seeing an actual physical portrayal of the love Blaine has for him.

Then he remembers the rest of the fact and his stomach drops again, but this time it's definitely not in a good way and suddenly Kurt feels sick and slightly dizzy because what if…

"Blaine?" The word comes out quickly and it sounds like he's choking. Blaine notices and his eyebrows furrow.

"What is it?" He looks concerned. Kurt takes a breath, wondering if Blaine'll be offended by the question. Then he panics wondering if he actually wants to know the answer but by that point, he's started speaking and it's too late.

"You don't hate me, do you?" Blaine's jaw drops.

"Of course I don't hate you, what kind of question is that?" Kurt feels his face heating and finds his bed suddenly very interesting.

"I…I don't know. I was just…I'm not even sure." He realises that it's a completely stupid question and he feels like a complete jerk. Obviously Blaine loves him. He just starts to mentally beat himself up for doubting it when Blaine reaches a hand under his chin and gently tips it upwards.

"Hey, look at me." Kurt hesitates for a moment before meeting Blaine's eyes, something tugging at his heart when he sees the hurt on Blaine's face. "I have no idea what's made you think that I hate you, or even think that I do anything less than adore you. Kurt, I love you so much, it hurts sometimes. I don't want you to forget that. And…I don't want anyone to tell you otherwise." Kurt's smiling now and Blaine's smiling back. Kurt looks at his pupils again and they're even bigger than they were before. He takes a second to file that under 'definitely love' in his brain.

"I love you too, Blaine. I'm sorry for even thinking that. I really-I don't-" He can't properly express what he wants to say but Blaine seems to understand because he smiles wider, a light chuckle escaping his lips.

Kurt's overwhelmed at that moment by something he can only call _Blaine_ and he closes the distance between them, their lips meeting, moving slowly against each other. Blaine's nose brushes his cheek gently. Kurt brings his hands up to cup Blaine's face, tangling slightly in the curls at the nape of his neck and Blaine reacts, adding just a little more pressure, reaching to hold Kurt's head, pushing his tongue out, touching it to Kurt's lips and pushing it further when Kurt opens his mouth, allowing their tongues to meet.

It's playful at first, Kurt pushing at and circling Blaine's tongue but then the kiss moves deeper and their fingers close just that bit tighter on whatever part of the other they were clutching at and their teeth clash They both think that the breaths they're taking through their noses are far too loud but neither can quite bring themselves to care because all Kurt can taste is Blaine and all Blaine can taste is Kurt and their mouths are so warm and wet.

In one movement, Blaine shifts so he's half on top of Kurt and they can both become aware of how aroused the other is and there are people downstairs so they should probably stop, but instead that just spurs them on and Kurt pulls harder on Blaine's hair, only just hearing the sharper breath he takes in reaction because it all feels so good. He's sucking on Blaine's bottom lip and then he's using his fingers in Blaine's hair to just press their lips together harder and harder because he just needs to feel that pressure of Blaine's mouth crushed against his.

He doesn't know how long they're there with their lips pressed impossibly hard together, and it's been so long that his lungs are aching for a proper breath but he can't stand to disconnect their lips. He knows he has to at some point though, so he tugs Blaine away the tiniest amount and takes in a glorious breath of air that's not quite as glorious as Blaine's lips. His tongue and his lips tingle sadly at the loss but it's okay because in between his ragged panting, Blaine's kissing his way down Kurt's jaw and he can feel how warm Blaine's breath is on his skin and it's so hot it's bordering on uncomfortable but it's in the best way possible.

Then Blaine's licking and nibbling at his neck before sucking that spot he knows drives Kurt just that little bit crazier and Kurt knows there'll be a horrendous mark there tomorrow but he just can't find a fuck to give because he can feel Blaine's erection against his thigh and Blaine can feel Kurt's erection against his thigh and all Blaine can taste is Kurt.

But then it's all ruined slightly because there's a clattering downstairs and Burt calling to Carole in the other room to tell Kurt and Blaine that this new recipe he found to try is ready. For a second, Kurt contemplates just letting her walk in on them like this. He knows what the reaction will be though, and it seems Blaine knows too because he stops sucking on Kurt's neck and pulls away, Kurt letting out a quiet involuntary moan as the firm, warm, heavy weight that was Blaine leaves him.

They look at each other for a moment then they're both fighting to get their breathing even when they hear footsteps on the stairs and they just manage to flatten their hair a little and shield their erections from view, that're so obviously _there,_ even through their pants, with the bowls of popcorn they'd made and fix their attention on Titanic again before Carole knocks on the half-open door and comes in.

"Dinner's ready, boys. One of Burt's concoctions, so we might need an ambulance on stand-by," she laughs.

"Okay, we'll be down in a minute. Thanks," Kurt replies and he cringes inwardly at how breathless he still sounds. Carole nods then he sees her eyes flicker to his lips, which he knows will be bright red considering the attacking of them Blaine's just done, then on his neck, confirming his suspicions that his boyfriend had left his mark before raising her eyebrows slightly. Kurt sees the edges of her mouth curving upwards into a knowing smile as she turns to go back downstairs.

As soon as she's gone, Kurt gets up and goes over to the mirror on his vanity and sure enough, there's a deep pink mark already there. He frowns, poking the tender flesh and wincing slightly. Blaine wanders over to him looking only slightly apologetic and curves his arm around Kurt's waist.

"Hey," he whispers, "after dinner will you draw me like one of your French girls?" Kurt laughs.

"Maybe…but only after you've helped me pick out a scarf to cover up this thing," he replies, pointing to the hickey on his neck.

"Deal."


	8. Banana

**A/N:** Hello! This is a bit late, I was aiming to get it posted last weekend, but then I got work and stuff so I had to give that priority instead! Hopefully my teachers will be kind and I can get the next one up in a week instead.

Enjoy and review, etc. etc.

* * *

><p><strong>Did you know…mosquitoes and gnats are attracted to people who've just eaten bananas?<strong>

"That was delicious, Carole, thank you." Blaine announced as he set down his knife and fork at the dinner table.

"You're very welcome, Blaine. You three growing boys need your food. We can't have you wasting away, now can we?" Carole smiled.

"Yeah, it was great, thanks, Mom," Finn muttered, pushing his chair back and heading for the door.

"I think you forgot something!" Carole called to his back. Finn hastily returned to the table, mumbled an apology, picked up his empty plate, dumped it in the sink and half ran through the door. Burt went after him, the sound of the night's big game following shortly after. Carole smiled fondly.

"So since _someone_, "she shot a pointed look at the door Finn had left through, "ate the rest of the brownies I made, there isn't much by way of dessert. If you want, I can find you some ice cream in the back of the-"

"It's fine, I'm sure I can look for something we can have." Kurt assured her, piling up the rest of the plates and putting them in the sink to be washed later. She nodded and made her way into the living room at a considerably slower pace than Burt and Finn had, leaving Kurt and Blaine in the kitchen together.

"I'll go get us some fruit or something, Blaine. Besides, you _did_ eat that whole sundae earlier. You know, the one meant for two people?" Kurt teased. Blaine smirked.

"Hey, I'm a growing boy, I need my food!" Kurt rolled his eyes as Blaine exaggerated sticking out and patting his stomach.

"Keep it up and you'll be growing outwards when you need to be growing upwards."

"It's what they call cuddly, Kurt," Blaine faked hurt, pouting a little, "You like cuddles, right?" Kurt couldn't help but laugh.

"Cuddles from you?" He pretended to think for a moment. "Yeah, yeah I guess I do." Blaine pushed himself up off his chair and wandered across the kitchen to where his boyfriend was stood.

"Well that's alright then," he said, wrapping his arms around Kurt's waist. He inched up onto his tiptoes so he could rest his chin on Kurt's shoulder. Kurt breathed out a laugh and lowered his shoulders a little so Blaine could be comfortable. Blaine nuzzled his nose into Kurt's jaw as Kurt carefully reached forward and pulled the fruit bowl towards him. Smirking, he pulled a banana off the bunch and grabbed an apple.

"Banana okay for you?" Kurt asked, holding it out to Blaine.

"Sure is," he replied, somewhat reluctantly removing his arms from round his boyfriend to take it. Kurt swivelled round and perched himself on the counter. He took a bite of his apple.

"So," Blaine began, getting Kurt's attention. He watched as Blaine's lips closed around the top of the banana and he took a bite. The room felt a few degrees warmer. He swallowed his mouthful of apple; his throat seemed ten times smaller than usual. Blaine chewed a few times and carried on talking. "What do you want to do?" He swallowed and went to take another bite. Kurt quickly looked out of the window. He felt Blaine's hand rest on his leg just above his knee. Kurt had to concentrate for a second on what he was meant to be doing.

"We could go outside for a bit? It's still fairly warm." Kurt suggested.

"Sounds good. How about we lie down on the grass and watch the sun setting?" Blaine smiled

"I'll go and get a blanket. There is no way I'm getting grass stains on this shirt. Not even for you."

Blaine inched his hand up Kurt's leg and fingered the hem of the shirt.

"Hey, I think it'd look good with a bit of green on it." Kurt laughed and pressed his lips briefly to Blaine's before sliding off the counter, landing with a bounce.

"I don't think Ralph Lauren would agree with you there."

They finished their fruit then went into the hall and got a picnic blanket out from the cupboard there before heading out the back door. Kurt unfolded the blanket and set it down on the grass. Blaine sat on one side and patted the ground next to him. Kurt rolled his eyes and sat too.

He hardly had a chance to admire the orange-tinged sky as Blaine immediately wrapped an arm around his shoulders and pulled Kurt down so they were lying together, Kurt's head resting a little awkwardly on his boyfriend's arm.

"Blaine!" He mock-sighed, "You couldn't just wait two seconds, could you?" Blaine grinned and Kurt nudged him in the leg with his foot. Blaine nudged him back. Kurt cocked an eyebrow. He nudged him again and Blaine retaliated this time with his knee.

"Oh, If that's the way you want to play…" Kurt didn't finish the sentence, instead digging his fingers into Blaine's side. The reaction was immediate. Blaine's legs kicked the air and his nose scrunched up. Kurt knelt up and tickled the other side too, a high pitched giggle escaping Blaine's lips.

Blaine tried to tickle Kurt back, but his arms were flailing about too much to reach properly.

"Okay, okay!" Blaine breathed, "You win!" Kurt stopped the attack on Blaine's sides and put his hands on either side of Blaine's chest on the blanket, still kneeling and looking down at his boyfriend. There was a victorious smile on his face.

"It's not fair, you always win," Blaine stuck his bottom lip out in his best impression of a five year old.

"Yes, it seems I do," Kurt replied, "Do I get a reward?"

"I suppose." Blaine stuck his tongue out then lifted his head up to kiss him. Kurt thought he might have just gotten a peck, so he was pleasantly surprised when Blaine's hands threaded through his hair, keeping his lips there. Kurt brought his hands to hold Blaine's waist and they'd just gotten into a steady rhythm when Blaine pulled away, a hand touching his neck.

"Ouch." He rubbed at his skin.

"What is it?" Kurt asked innocently. He had an idea of what it might be.

"I think something just bit me." Blaine's eyebrows were furrowed, then he moved a hand to his arm. "And again!" Kurt bit back a laugh.

"Aw, let me kiss it better." Blaine couldn't tell if he was being patronising or not, but he stretched out his neck so Kurt could get to it. Kurt dipped his head, pressed his lips to Blaine's skin with a loud 'mwah' and brought it back up again.

"All better now?" His eyebrows were raised.

"No, you haven't kissed the one on my arm. And I think it got me on my lips, too." Kurt rolled his eyes and decided to play along, kissing Blaine's arm and was about to kiss his lips again when he felt a sharp sort-of itchy pain on his own neck. His hand flew to it.

"Ah, did it get you too?"

"Yeah. And I didn't even-" Kurt stopped himself just before he made a comment about bananas that would surely make Blaine suspicious, "I didn't even provoke it by wearing a really loud, red shirt, either." Blaine gasped.

"I'm going to pretend you didn't say that and just kiss it better," Blaine kissed Kurt's neck with a 'mwah' of his own.

"I don't like those damn things," he said after settling his head back down, "They don't seem to understand that the only thing I want biting me is you."


	9. Hay Fever

**A/N:** Hello, lovely readers! Thank you very much for your wonderful responses to this story, it's honestly amazing, you are all crazy. (Crazy good...)  
>You have an anonymous reviewer to thank for this chapter - they sent me this fact in a review and it wouldn't let me leave it alone!<p>

I should be updating again before the end of the month, and if I don't update before Christmas, I wish you all a Happy Christmas/Hanukkah/Holidays.

Also, keep an eye out for new stories, as I'm working on something new as we speak, and I hope to get it up on here very soon.  
>Ta ever-so, and do tell me your thoughts in a review!<p>

* * *

><p><strong>Did you know…kissing is a natural antihistamine?<strong>

Kurt knew Blaine had hay fever. He'd never seen him suffering with it personally, but he'd seen the box of tablets in Blaine's cupboard numerous times. This meant he could easily get rid of said tablets, right? Just quickly slip them in his bag? Kurt had thought about it but decided it too cruel. He didn't want Blaine suffering from hay fever at all, never mind when it was technically his fault. Who knew how bad it could get? Besides, Kurt didn't need an excuse to convince himself he could kiss his boyfriend. No, Kurt was just going to have to leave that fact un-tested.

Or so he thought.

Blaine knocked on the door a little before eleven o'clock on the last Tuesday of the summer. It was a week before they went back to school and they wanted to spend as much time together as possible before they were separated by their respective schools, with Blaine having not made a decision about transferring. Kurt had suggested they put a picnic together and take a trip out to the patch of woods just outside Lima since the weather was going to be nice. He smiled widely when Kurt opened the door, pulling him into a hug.

"Love the footwear," Blaine announced, a smirk twisting at the corners of his mouth. Kurt looked down at his feet. He had on the slippers Finn had bought him for his birthday; furry and the shape of a monster's feet. They were quite possibly the most hideous slippers he'd ever seen, but Kurt had grown attached to them. He pulled away and wiggled his feet.

"What're you talking about? I'm not wearing anything on my feet!" Blaine feigned shock.

"Then I'm afraid you've begun an irreversible change! You're not going to eat me are you?" Kurt pretended to think and edged his face toward Blaine's.

"The urge may become too strong for me to resist," he whispered dramatically, pressing forward to kiss Blaine.

"I think I'd be okay with you eating me," Blaine muttered when they parted, grinning, "for the good of mankind, obviously."

"Oh yes, you wouldn't get any enjoyment out of it at all, would you?" Kurt winked, taking Blaine's hands, kicking the door closed with a furry foot and tugging him through to the kitchen.

"No, no, a completely selfless act!"

"You know, for some reason, I don't believe you." Kurt raised an eyebrow.

"I don't exactly believe me either," Blaine agreed.

They spent the next half hour getting various food ready to take with them. Kurt made sandwiches while Blaine chopped up fruit, carrot and celery and put it into plastic containers. They had the radio on and sang along loudly to everything, Blaine even singing along to the jingles on between songs.

When they had everything ready, they packed it all in the wicker basket Blaine had brought with him (because "what's a picnic without a proper basket, Kurt?"), Kurt put on some shoes that didn't belong to a monster and they climbed into Blaine's car.

They had the radio on in there too, rolling the windows all the way down and belting out lyrics as Blaine drove. They turned to look at each other as a song finished and Kurt noticed Blaine's eyes were red. Very red. He frowned.

"Are you okay? You're not crying, are you?" He asked, concerned.

"Hmm? What? No! Oh, no, no, I'm fine," Blaine babbled quickly, reaching up a hand to wipe away the drop of moisture running down his cheek, "Something's just…blown into my eye, that's all." He smiled brightly to reassure Kurt, who looked a little sceptical but let it drop as Blaine began enthusiastically singing along to the next song.

Twenty minutes later, they'd found a spot under a few trees that didn't block too much sunlight and were sat on a blanket, pulling out the food from the basket. Blaine immediately took the lid off a tub of grapes and popped three in his mouth before offering one to Kurt, who, of course, didn't even bother using his hands to take it.

After they'd eaten (and fed each other) as much as they wanted, they stretched out together, staring up at the mass of green above them, conversation passing easily and lazily with comfortable silences in between where they just enjoyed their surroundings.

That was until Blaine sneezed for about the eighth time, sniffing loudly and rubbing his reddened eyes. Kurt sat up from where he was laying on the blanket.

"Are you getting a cold or something? Because I am _not_ kissing you if you're going to give me diseases." Blaine sighed.

"It's hay fever," He said, his voice sounding a little thick.

"How have you gone through the whole of summer, pretty much, and not had your hay fever break out?" Blaine looked sheepish.

"I usually take my tablets, but I ran out this morning and I figured it's only one day, so I'd be fine."

"Let me get this straight. You decided it would be a good idea to not take hay fever tablets in the middle of summer when there's pollen and grass and whatever else around and we're spending the day outside?" Blaine gave a slow nod. Kurt began to giggle.

"Hey, I just didn't want to waste any time this morning getting them. I wanted to see you." Blaine said in a small voice.

"You adorable idiot." Kurt laughed.

"This means you'll still kiss me, though, right? Kiss me better?" Blaine pouted. Kurt rolled his eyes.

"If I must," he sighed, leaning forward and pressing his lips to Blaine's. Blaine had only expected a peck since a) they were technically in a public place and b) he had hay fever and Blaine thought he must look totally disgusting.

But Kurt, wanting to make his, admittedly, sometimes quite stupid boyfriend, feel better, kept right on kissing him, hoping the book would be right. Blaine definitely didn't object, wrapping his arms round Kurt's back and bunching his shirt up in his hands. Kurt gripped Blaine's collar, pushing Blaine's mouth open gently with his tongue. They teased each other a little, pushing at each other's tongues before settling into a rhythm they'd grown to know well.

As the time their lips were attached increased, Blaine felt the sting in his eyes weakening, his nose seeming to become lighter, the pressure there relieving more and more until Kurt's teeth bit gently at his lip and he realised he could breathe. He took in a shaky breath. He took in a shaky breath through his _nose. _Blaine smiled before he could stop himself and Kurt felt it against his lips. A few seconds later, Kurt pulled away, pressing a dozen or so little kisses to Blaine's lips before detaching himself enough to whisper against them.

"Better?"

"Yeah. Yeah, much better, actually," Blaine replied, "I think your lips are magic or something." Kurt laughed.

"Must be something like that." After a moment, Kurt moved to stand up, but Blaine tightened his grip on him. Kurt sighed. "Do you want to get some tablets to sort out your hay fever or do you just want to leave it?"

"But your lips were sorting it just fine!"

"But my lips are only a temporary solution, Blaine," he countered.

"Well that just means you'll have to keep kissing me, doesn't it?" Blaine grinned.

"As tempting as that is, I would actually quite like some lips left by the end of today." Blaine stuck out his bottom lip.

"I can't believe you're denying me kisses, Kurt."

"I didn't say I wouldn't kiss you," he said, proving his point by quickly pressing their lips together, "I just said that I wouldn't kiss you to the point where I have no lips left."

"So kiss me one more time and then we can go get me some stupid tablets?"

"I think I can allow that."

It was another half hour before Kurt took Blaine's hand and pulled him up to set about finding the nearest store.


End file.
